Destiny: Fire-Team
by N7PhoenixFox
Summary: A collection of short stories surrounding my Fire-team. From their first meeting. A Human Hunter, Exo Titan and Awoken Warlock group up but it's not as harmonious as it should be... M - for language and sometimes action scenes Humour, friendship, hurt, romance, adventure
The start to an ongoing collection of pieces from my Fire-team. Also seen in my two other Destiny fics.

Here's there Story, their Legends, their Destiny:

[1] - The New Team

As per usual, the tower was packed with people. She stepped down from her ship which dropped her off through teleportation, before it manually few off to the hanger. Leaving her faced with a crowd.

The hunter sighed. It was good to see Guardians, she knew this, but most loitered or collected in groups like teenagers used to on the old streets of Earth. Or so she'd heard.

There was the odd fire team dotted about: a group of three Guardians of all classes; Hunter, Titan and Warlock. It didn't matter what race you were, but those were generally the accepted skills of a legit team. To cover all bases, and all.

Most were gathered around the store keepers. Maser Rahool, and Banshee. Bartering with coloured engrams or upgrading their weapons before heading out into the Galaxy again.

She wondered briefly what it would be like to work in a permanent team. She'd worked with other light bares before, don't get her wrong, but she could only last a few missions with them before she started to fall into familiar habits, and prefer to be on her own.

She stared up the steps towards the main hanger where the three representatives stayed. Her hands busied unclasping her helmet as she walked straight, hoping people stepped out of her way in the process.

"Ah, just the Guardian I wanted to see," Cayde spoke up as she neared, his mouth light flickered at his words.

"Well, that is why you called me back," she smiled, cocking her hip onto the table beside him. "Unless you just missed me?"

He coughed into his hand. It was probably more for social appearances than need but her smile grew anyway. He was an awful flirt, but seemed as flustered as a Exo could get when she turned it round on him.

"You're not going to distract me," he told her, with a short laugh.

"The missions that bad, I take it?" He usually called her in for difficult missions. After all she had had a hand in destroying Crota, and blowing up his fathers dreadnought by herself.

"Hmm," he placed his arms over his chest and cocked his head. "Not for us. But I know you won't like it."

"There is no choice in the matter," the Warlock representative spoke up, and she barely contained the need to roll her eyes. The woman was a hard ass and rubbed her the wrong way.

"What is it you were saying?" She continued to Cayde. His glowing eyes danced with humour - she could tell.

"You're going to be part of a team," he turned back to the table, flicking through some papers he had.

"Yeah?" She dragged in on. "What's so bad about that? I've joined up with others before. I'm not that dysfunctional, I'll have you know."

He glanced at her. "A fire team."

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment. They were putting her in a permanent team? Just like that? Usually the Guardians would at least know each other and know they could work well together.

"What?" Was all she could manage.

"There has become a position open within a very prominent team who has done much for us. You will be their third member now." The warlock broke in.

Her face must have been a picture of horror. "So it's not even a fresh group - it's an old one who lost their hunter and I'm a replacement?"

"You protect the innocent from the darkness," the warlock woman snapped. "You should not question that which is good for the people. You will be more productive in a team, and less prone to disobeying orders."

Her mouth popped open, and Cayde shook his head with an, "Oh no."

"More productive?" The hunter repeated, in pure disbelief. "You can not be serious right now." The woman was obviously still pissed about her and the hunter representatives secret mission to the dreadnought as the other sat and planned away, wasting time.

"Your anger is your down fall," the woman straightened her back, and eyed her with sharp eyes.

Despite knowing the woman could sent her flying across the room and break her neck, her fingers flexed and itched to punch the woman.

"If I have anger," she gritted out. "Then it is justified by all the people I have lost, the things I have faced and seen to keep people like you safe."

"Think," the woman interrupted. "Perhaps you could have done better, even saved some of those which were lost by being in control of your emotion-"

"How dare you?" She snarled, and her body moved to cross the table and jump on the woman. Cayde locked an arm around her waist, and held her back.

"It's not worth it," his distorted voice said in her ear.

The Titan leader came round to stand between the two. When he noticed a group of on lookers in the doorway, he waved a hand, "There is nothing to see." They mostly scampered off after that, though some Guardians settled in for the show.

"Control yourself," the large man turned his pale eyes on her, and she backed down. Cayde slipped his arm from her waist and patted her shoulder.

"Go get some rest, Guardian. I'll call you when it's time to meet the others."

She wanted to fight more, to tell them to shove it up their asses. But she knew it would be useless. Cayde was reasonable, and she'd gotten along with him the moment she'd arrived. The others were stubborn, and by the book.

As straightened her shoulders and passed the Titan leader, she eyed the woman warlock with dark silver grey eyes. The woman was unimpressed as she skipped up the steps, ignoring the other Guardians and continued on to the front of the tower.

Hold her tongue. Solider on. It was all she'd come to know.

...

There you go guys. Part 1 of a series I've been wanting to make since my first destiny post which also happened to be my first post on the site!

They're going to be short, like this one - but should be filled with interesting bits.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
